


mend a broken family

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo and Dream are siblings, dream smp angst, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: tubbo and dream are siblings; tubbo has no recollection of his relation to dream
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	mend a broken family

**Author's Note:**

> hey there dreamons it’s me ya bOi back w more angst

”are you ever gonna tell him?”

the voice startles dream and he swiftly fixes his mask in place, slowly turning around to face phil. ever since he’s shown up, things have changed– whether it’s for the better, he can’t exactly decipher. not yet, at least. he … he doesn’t regret the choice, making a deal with wilbur. it all went according to plan.

they both knew the consequences and outcome of blowing up l’manberg, calculated every possible step of the way and yet he somehow didn’t anticipate tubbo as president. dream was so sure tommy would accept the position from wilbur. he sighs, finally meeting phil’s piercing gaze. it’s unnerving, as if he’s being scrutinized.

”do you care to elaborate?”

he tries to come off as nonchalant and smooth as possible, but there’s a strain to his voice as his throat tightens. _he knows_. of course he knows, out of all the people. it should his ease mind, this burden of knowing he’s carried around for so long, but it only seems to make matters worse.

phil silently contemplates for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and retrieving something. in the barely dim light from the lantern, he unfolds a photograph and hands it to him. a low, choked sound comes from dream and his fingers twitch, the only sound drowning everything out is his heartbeat.

the photograph is worn out, washed colors from years of usage and rough, callous hands tracing the two people depicted with delicate, fragile touches; as if afraid that it’ll crumble. it’s his most valuable, prized possession, a memory lost in time. a young tubbo and dream are playing in a field, the air and grass coming alive as one.

”he– he doesn’t remember. he was too young when we were separated”

his body is rigid and motionless, the numbness suffocating as his vision starts blurring. it’s all crashing down on him, coming undone; all those wasted years, holding him back from telling tubbo because he was too afraid. but– phil offered him something dream never could. stability, an actual _family,_ safety, protection, love.

a sudden realization sinks in, paralyzing dream to the very core of his soul. the blood in his veins turn cold and a shiver runs down his spine, just as he can taste bile in the back of his throat. his mask falls to the ground with a soft _thud._

he chuckles, but it’s hollowed out. ”he only has one life left”

it’s all of a sudden hard for dream to maintain balance; to find something stable and secure to lean on, desperately wanting, _needing_ , an anchor, any kind of support. his body collapses to the ground, tears flowing freely down his face. tubbo will die, with no recollection of who he is.

phil embraces him, a warm, comforting weight, and he emits a shaky breath. he can’t remember the last time he’s allowed someone to get this close, but he’s _tired_. of being alone, pushing people away, the constant self destruction through chaos and pain. he wants everything to be okay, for once.

”thank you. for keeping my brother safe”

”you are a part of our family, too”

dream finds it hard to believe, given the amount of pain he’s caused phil’s family already, but for now it’s– it's okay. he’ll pretend that it’s fine, that he’s been a part of their family all along and that he never left tubbo alone. even if the pretending won’t last forever, it’s okay. _for now_.


End file.
